It has been documented that the cochlear potentials are maintained by metabolic energy. However, there is little conclusive evidence whether a decrease of metabolic rate by hypothermia can alter ion movement or membrane permeability of the cochlea. The present study is designed to determine dependence of cochlear membrane permeability on temperature.